


The Old Neighborhood

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was home once, a long time ago.</p><p>Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 drabble comm; challenge #262: New York City</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Neighborhood

It was home once, a long time ago. 

He still had ties to the place, of course. Ma and Nicky were there, plus numerous relatives and some childhood friends, but there really wasn't much about New York that Starsky cared to recall, his memories of the old neighborhood being more bitter than sweet.

But this morning, Hutch turned on the radio, then the TV. They stared, aghast, as the towers fell. 

In that moment, New York City _was_ home—not just to Starsky, but to all Americans. And from that moment, the old neighborhood would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> _September 11, 2001 - Never forget._


End file.
